Thief of Hearts
by TigressLuna
Summary: NO LONGER BEING CONTINUED. HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN.
1. Captured

Thief of Hearts  
Chapter 1: "Captured"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own Luna.  
  
Background information on OC, Luna:  
  
She is a full blooded cat demon. Her hair is black and eyes are blue. Her true age is unknown, but she looks, acts, and thinks like a 10 year old. She is a runt and is small. About 4'5. Physically she is weak and incapable of fighting. But what she lacks in physical strength she makes up for in brains. She is a very good strategist when she needs to be. She also has the ability to take a human form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop! Thieves!" Hollered an angry shopkeeper as he gave chase to two demons. "Give those back!" But the thieves were too fast and easily got away.  
  
The thieves stopped running once they were a good distance away from the shop they had just stolen from.  
  
"That was our easiest heist yet!" Laughed the black haired raven demon, Kuronue.  
  
"Those fools will never catch us." The silver haired fox demon, Youko, said with a smirk as he looked at the loot he and Kuronue snatched. "Let's set up camp. We've got enough for today."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh great, now I'm lost!" Luna said to herself with a small huff. She had wandered into the forest earlier and somehow gotten herself lost. But she soon heard faint voices off in the distance. Curiosity got the best of her as she headed for the voices.  
  
Soon, the sound of voices was joined by the smoke of a campfire. Luna shivered, she was getting cold. She continued to approach whoever had made camp, in hopes they wouldn't mind company.  
  
When she got close enough, she could finally make out what the voices were saying. She hid behind a tree to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"The next village should be filled with treasures to add to our collection!"  
  
"Those brainless fools won't know what happened until it's too late."  
  
Both voices laughed. Luna's eyes widened.  
  
'They're thieves!' She took a step back and accidentally stepped on and snapped a twig.  
  
Youko's sensitive ears picked up the snap as his eyes narrowed. "We've got company Kuronue."  
  
Luna knew she had been discovered, so she attempted to run away. But Youko easily caught her and brought her back to the camp site.  
  
"Well, well. A little kitten spying. We'll have to do something about you." Kuronue said with a smirk.  
  
Luna had figured out who these two were. They were two of the most wanted criminals in Makai. And they had just caught her. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Please leave a review, I'd like to know what people think of this fanfiction so far. 


	2. Prisoner

Thief of Hearts  
Chapter 2: "Prisoner"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Luna.  
  
For those new to reading my works, I have a total of 3 fanfictions and my own story in progress. I work on one chapter of one fanfiction/story at a time. So if you wish to know when my updates are, please put me on your author alert list (if you can). I'd also appreciate if you read and reviewed my other works as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm very happy about how it turned out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna struggled to get away, but Youko's grip on her was too tight. After a minute of struggling, Luna was harshly thrown to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but Kuronue stood in her way.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
Luna turned to face Youko as he finished forming the Death Tree attack. The living branches of the Death Tree drooled out acid, scorching and burning through the ground. Luna paled and fell to the ground on her rear.  
  
'Th-they're gonna kill me!' Luna tried to move, but she was too scared, she felt glued to the ground. Tears formed on the edges of her eyes.  
  
Kuronue got out of the way just before the Death Tree had started it's attack.  
  
Luna turned her head away and screamed. Tears of fright streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Wait!" Kuronue suddenly called out.  
  
The Death Tree stopped in mid-attack, an inch from Luna and a second away from devouring her.  
  
Youko looked at his partner. "What? Why'd you stop me?"  
  
"Call your Death Tree back." Kuronue walked over to Luna and bent down. He cupped her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. Luna's eyes were filled with fear and tears. "You want to live, right?"  
  
Tears continued to run down Luna's cheeks as she whimpered and gave a small nod.  
  
"Then do exactly as Youko and I say, and your life will be spared."  
  
Luna gave a shaky nod, afraid of getting Youko and Kuronue mad. "Y-yes...m- master." Her head tilted down, her bangs hid her eyes.  
  
Youko walked over with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms. "Nice thinking Kuronue. This little kitten will serve us well."  
  
"Luna." Luna spoke very quietly, barely even audible. "My name is Luna."  
  
Youko lifted Luna's chin and looked at her. "Well then Luna, you better get plenty of rest for tomorrow. We've got places to go and people to rob."  
  
"Yes master." Luna's voice was still very quiet.  
  
Youko and Kuronue brought her over to a tree near the fire and tied a rope around her neck. The other end was tied to the tree. They then went back to scheming while Luna curled up at the base of the tree. She soon fell asleep, the last of her tears running down her cheeks.  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. Lost

Thief of Hearts  
Chapter 3: Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Luna.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. Being a high school senior, lots of things keep getting in my way. But I hope this update was worth the wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning had come and Youko and Kuronue were eating a mixture of food they had stolen a few days ago, and food they had gathered from the surrounding area. But Luna refused to eat. The food just sat there while she sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her gaze shifted downwards, not looking at her captors.  
  
Youko looked at Luna. "Eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Luna's voice was quiet.  
  
"That wasn't a request." Kuronue said.  
  
"I want to go home. I want to go back to Arika."  
  
"You're from the Arika village?" Youko started to take interest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are the valuables kept?" Youko's voice was stern. Luna gave no answer, so he got into her face. "Where. Are. The. Valuables?"  
  
"M-mr. Doukin owns the village's most precious valuables. But no one knows where they are hidden but him." Luna had just betrayed her village and she felt horrible. Her cat ears flattened against her head in sadness.  
  
Youko smirked. "Then we'll be the first to find out. Let's go Kuronue, we know our target."  
  
Kuronue tied Luna's arms to her side with a rope to prevent escape. Leaving enough rope unused as a leash.  
  
As they walked towards the Arika village, Luna kept thinking about her betrayal. She felt like she was going to explode from depression. She saw herself as no better then the crooks that had taken her captive. But she was snapped out of her thoughts whenever she was suddenly pulled off balance by Kuronue pulling hard on the rope to make her walk faster.  
  
When they had reached the outskirts of the village, Youko turned his gaze to Luna.  
  
Luna could feel Youko's gaze, she knew what she wanted. "There." She motioned to a lone house on the other end of the village. "That's where Mr. Doukin lives."  
  
"Good girl." Youko smirked. He took out a cloth and used it as a gag on Luna. "Can't have you screaming for help now, can we?"  
  
A single tear ran down Luna's cheeks, not looking at her captors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had reached Doukin's house by the early evening.  
  
"It's quiet...too quiet..." Kuronue said. The area had an eerie feeling to it. But before anyone could take another step, an army of demons started an attack on Youko and Kuronue, who retaliated, eliminating the weak, but endless guards.  
  
Luna took this chance to escape. Kuronue was forced to let go of the rope, now nothing could stop her. She snuck backwards into the forest and made a break for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once she got home, Luna lightly kicked at the door. Unable to knock due to bound arms. The door was opened by a she-cat with jet black hair. She looked down to see Luna.  
  
"Luna! Sweetie!" Inagi, Luna's mother, said as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly untied Luna and engulfed her in a hug. Luna hugged Inagi back, crying and happy to be home with her parents. Inagi called into the house. "Honey! It's Luna! She's back!"  
  
No sooner had that been said a male cat demon ran into the living room, nearly knocking over multiple things in the process from excitement. This cat demon was Tokori, Luna's father and Inari's husband. He looked a bit intimidating, but his family knew he was indeed kind."  
  
Luna looked up as she heard her father running into the room. "Papa!" She ran over to Tokori and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Luna, where were you? You had your mother and I worried sick!" Tokori asked, holding his dear daughter close. "And how'd you get so dirty?"  
  
Luna told her parents everything that had happened since she got lost. By the end of her story, she was crying even harder then before. Her parents comforted her, had her take a bath, then sent her to bed.  
  
At around midnight, Luna woke up and got out of bed. She walked into her parent's room. "Mama? Papa?" It was quiet. She checked the bed, but her parents weren't there. 'They must be in the living room.' She thought. So she decided to check. Like in her parent's room, the living room was quiet. Something seemed wrong, or rather, smelt wrong.  
  
Being a cat, Luna's eyes were meant to see in the darkness, so she looked around the living room and eventually found two figures laying on the floor. Upon examination, it was her parents. "Mama? Papa? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" She got no answer, so she tried to nudge her parents awake, only to get something gooey on her hands. It had the strange scent. She used the moonlight to see what it was on her hands. It was blood.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
Luna jumped and turned around. Her eyes widened and her ears pressed against her head in fright. Youko and Kuronue were standing in the corner. Youko had his arms crossed and Kuronue was twirling his pendent.  
  
Luna looked back at the blood on her hands, then at her parents. Her eyes filled with tears and she latched herself to her parents' dead bodies. "No!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Kuronue stopped twirling his pendent and held it in his hand. "You shouldn't have run. Now your parent's have paid the ultimate price for your foolish action."  
  
Luna carefully removed a necklace from Inagi's neck. It was the necklace Tokori had given Inagi before they were married. She also removed the wedding rings from their fingers and strung them onto the necklace. Then she placed the necklace around her neck and gripped it close to her chest. "Mama...Papa..." She quietly said through her sobbing. She then heard footsteps getting closer and she tensed. It was Youko. He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Let go of me!" She screamed as she tried to break loose. But Youko was far too strong.  
  
As Youko pulled Luna out of the house, Luna grabbed onto the door, causing Youko to stop. "Stop stalling. Let go of the door."  
  
"Make me!" Luna shouted.  
  
"As you wish." Kuronue said coldly.  
  
Luna felt Kuronue's fist colliding with her head, and she blacked out. Youko slung Luna's limp form over his shoulder. Kuronue and Youko quickly ran out of the village and into the dark forest as the demon occupants of the village woke up to investigate the noise, only to find no clues to the intruders.  
End of chapter 3  
  
Phew! What a load to type up! ^_^' Sad ending, isn't it? Yeah...I know...your probably wondering why Inari and Tokori were "married" instead of "mated" (sense they are cat/animal type demons) and they had wedding rings that humans would normally use. I just decided to have it that way. It just fit a little better with this situation. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Decoy

Thief of Hearts  
Chapter 4 – "Decoy"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my own character, Luna, and any other random OCs.  
  
Many apologies everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Had High School semester finals to worry about, then graduation (Class of 2004!), then my glorious trip to Okinawa, Japan! Then when I got back, I had to get college preparations done, plus a party, minor writer's block and laziness. So, that's why the next update took so long! Understandable? I hope so!  
  
Just a note: This fanfict. takes place in Makai, (if that wasn't obvious) so if I say "village" or "villagers" I mean a "demon village" and "demon villagers" (it's just more simpler to just say "village" or "villagers")  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Wake up cat. You've slept long enough."  
  
"Owie..." Luna groaned as she was harshly woken up. She was picked up by the back of her shirt and lifted high into the air. By the time Luna opened her eyes, she was face to face with a narrow-eyed Youko.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Youko said with a sneer. And just as soon as he had picked Luna up, he dropped her onto the ground.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" Luna cried out as tears started to form.  
  
"Enough wining cat. Time to get moving." Kuronue said coldly.  
  
Luna moved her hand over her chest to clutch her necklace. "No! I'm not going with you! I'm- Oh no! M-mama's necklace! Where is it?!" Luna paled as she franticly searched for her necklace.  
  
"If you're looking for this," Youko started as he took out Luna's necklace out of his pocket. "you won't get it back unless you do exactly what I say."  
  
"Give that back! It's mine!" Luna soon found herself being picked up by the back of her shirt, this time, by Kuronue.  
  
"Not so fast shrimp. Like Youko said, you've got to work to get your precious necklace back." Kuroune pointed Luna in the direction of the next village. "You're going to play the decoy in our next heist. Refuse and you'll never see your necklace again."  
  
Luna gave a teary glare at her captors. "Alright. You win."

* * *

A day and a half later, they had finished their trek to the next village. Luna took a look at the village and sighed. She closed her eyes and focused. Her appearance began to change. Her feline features began to melt into human features. Cat ears into human ears, and claws into nails. Youko and Kuronue stared slightly in surprise.  
  
"Well, this is amusing." Kuronue said with a small laugh. "A kitten that can transform into a human."  
  
"You know your job." Youko said simply.  
  
Luna sighed again and took a deep breath. She then ran into the village and gathered public attention the best way she knew how. She picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby villager's head.  
  
"OW!" The villager cried out as he put a clawed hand onto the fresh bump on his head. "Who did that?" He turned around and saw Luna. "It's a human!"  
  
Upon hearing the villager's cry, all the villagers turned their attention to Luna.  
  
Seeing the countless angry and disgusted expressions on the villagers' faces, Luna gulped and ran back into the forest, with the villagers right on her heels.  
  
"While those fools rid of us the pest, we'll rid them of their treasures!" Youko said as he and Kuronue ran into the village after all it's occupants had run off to chase Luna.  
  
"Get the human! Kill her!"  
  
Luna had lea the chase far from the village, and she was very tired, but if she stopped, she knew she was as good as dead. 'Those guys...huff better keep...huff their promise!' She thought as she ducked through some bushes and continued to run.  
  
"There she goes! Don't let her get away!"  
  
Luna took a quick look back, the villagers were catching up to her. "THUD! Owie!" She rubbed the back of her head and looked up. Towering above her was a large cliff. She had been cornered into a dead end.  
  
The villager whom Luna had thrown the rock at approached her first. He raised his spiked club and struck her in the head with it, knocking her completely to the ground.  
  
"Take that, you filthy human!" The other villagers closed in around Luna with hatred in their eyes.  
  
Luna stared in fright with tears streaming down her face. She was already bleeding from the first blow to the head.  
  
Another villager approached her, baring his claws. He scratched her across the face and Luna let out a whimper. He picked her off the ground and pinned her arms to her side. He dug his claws into Luna's skin, causing her to scream out in pain.  
  
The beating continued as such for ten minutes before the villagers decided that Luna was as good as dead. They picked up her bloody form and tossed her down a hill figuring that her trip down would finish her off.  
  
By the time she landed at the bottom, she had barely survived. Dirty and bloody, she lost consciousness.

* * *

By nightfall, Youko and Kuronue had set up camp miles from the village they had just robbed. They were talking when they heard something rustling in the bushes.  
  
"I smell blood..." Youko said as he got up and walked towards the rustling bushes.  
  
"Be careful." Kuronue called after Youko.  
  
"Don't worry Kuronue."  
  
Before Youko could reach the bushes, two small, clawed hands popped out, followed by the rest of the body. It was Luna. She was covered in dirt and blood and looked half-dead. She had managed to find Youko and Kuroune by unconsciously following her instincts.  
  
"Ma...Mama's necklace...please..." And once more, Luna passed out.

* * *

Hope this chapter was worth waiting for! Once again, I apologize for the very long wait! 


	5. Who's the fool?

**Thief of Hearts**

**Chapter 5: "Who's the fool?"**

Disclaimer: I only own Luna and Raiju.

So sorry about the long wait! Let's just say from high school graduation to my second semester in college has kept me very, very busy. But I do hope this chapter was worth it!

Kitsune Kit: Actually, I am trying to make the chapters longer. And as proof, this one is a bit longer than the usual ones! And I'm glad you like the fict!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()"Who's the fool?"()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do we do with her Youko?" Kuronue asked. "Kill her? She's already half-dead."

"No. We'll find another use for her. "Youko replied as he dragged Luna's unconscious form away from the bushes. He picked up a piece of fruit and started eating as if nothing had happened or changed.

()()()()()()

It took a day or two before Luna woke up. When she opened her eyes, she was moving. Or rather, what or whom ever was carrying her was moving. She let out a groan. "What happened?" She asked.

"Those villagers beat you to a pulp." Kuronue replied, only looking at Luna for a second.

"You got lucky." Youko added. "Looks like they almost killed you. To bad they didn't finished the job."

Luna looked at herself. She was still covered in dirt and blood. Her wounds were still showing. Youko and Kuronue hadn't bothered to tend to her, or clean her up for that matter. Than again, since when did they ever care for her? She knew they didn't care at all.

Youko stopped all of a sudden, eyeing a strange tower. "Kuronue, look."

Kuronue also stopped and followed Youko's gaze. "A tower, looks interesting. Shall we go take a look?"

"Yeah. It should be fun to explore." Youko replied.

They changed their coarse to the tower, hoping for some fun.

When they all reached the tower, they saw that it was bigger than they had thought. To Luna, the tower meant trouble, and to the thieves, it meant possible treasure.

Once they stepped foot into the tower, Youko put Luna down, having no intention of carrying her any farther.

"I don't like this place..." Luna said softly. The interior was just as dark and foreboding as the exterior had lead on. There were statues of gargoyles, spider webs, and the like.

"Whiney cat." Was all that was heard from Kuronue as he pushed Luna forward. He knew that if Luna stayed in the back, she was bound to run off.

Luna stumbled forward, unbalanced from the sudden push, and her hurt legs. As she scrambled to regain some balance, she felt something click under her feet. And a second later, she fell through a trap door.

Youko and Kuronue looked in surprise at the trap door as it slammed shut, once more blending in with the rest of the floor.

"So, this place is rigged with traps…" Youko said.

"You know what that means." Kuronue smirked as he looked at Youko.

Youko looked at Kuronue, also smirking. "There is treasure here. And someone doesn't want us to find it." They both laughed and started exploring, while carefully avoiding the well set traps, and forgetting all about Luna.

Luna woke up a few minutes after having lost consciousness upon collision with the hard ground.

"Are you alright, little one?" Asked a gentle male voice.

Luna's ears gave a twitch before opening her eyes. "Not really. Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, trying to sit up. Her eyes scanned the room, unlike the room she had previously been in, this one was very nice. No cobwebs, no dust. It was elegantly furnished for comfort.

"You are in my tower." The voice answered. "My name is Raiju, I'm a thunder demon." He looked to be in his forties, not to old, but not that young. His matted black hair was short, as most older men had theirs, and his eyes were a golden color.

"I'm Luna, and I'm a cat demon." Luna replied.

"Well Luna," Raiju started. "I hope you don't mind my asking what happened." He asked, motioning to Luna's wounds.

Luna gave a sad sigh. She started explaining everything from her meeting Youko and Kuronue, to her trip through the trap door.

"How irresponcible." Raiju said, referring to the thieves in his tower. He looked at Luna. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up." He added. "I'll get you something to change into and I'll take care of those nasty wounds. Than we'll see about getting your necklace back." He stood up and gently lifted Luna into his arms and carried her off to the bathroom.

()()()()()()

About an hour later, Youko and Kuronue had nearly searched the whole tower, or so they thought, in search of treasure or excitement, only triggering one or two traps along the way.

"This place is empty." Kuronue said as he crossed his arms.

"Let's just search the rest of the tower before e leave." Youko said as he took a step forward.

"Wait!" A small voice came from behind them. "Wait for me!" It was Luna.

"I thought we got rid of her." Kuronue growled.

"I guess it's true than." Youko said flatly. "Cats really do have nine lives."

Luna caught up with them, stopping once she reached them, panting from the run. "I found…something…you might…want to…steal." She caught her breath and continued. "I'll show you where it is if you promise to give me back mama's necklace."

Youko raised an eyebrow. "Alright, show us where it is. If it's worth it, you'll get the necklace."

Luna nodded. "Follow me." She walked back down the direction she came, limping from her agitated legs. She led them into a room a few feet away and entered a door on the right.

Youko and Kuronue followed her in and looked around.

"We already checked this room." Youko said. "There is nothing of value in here."

"I know." Luna said. "But there is something on the other side of the secret passage." She walked over to the farthest wall and stepped on a switch, opening the wall, revealing a staircase going up.

"How did you find that passage?" Kuronue asked suspiciously.

"I found it while searching for you guys." Luna replied as she headed up the stairs. "It's at the room at the top of these stairs."

"And where did you get those clothes?" Youko asked Luna, also suspicious of something.

"I found them." Luna replied. "After I woke up from falling through that trap door."

Youko wasn't all convinced, but for now, her answer would suffice.

Once Luna reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door. On the other side was a room barron of just about everything but cobwebs and dust. But against the far end of the room, a small platform stood. A small, but clear light shown down on a glass pendant protected from dust and thieves by a glass encasement and a few protection seals.

Youko easily broke the seals and examined the pendant. He was joined a second later by Kuronue.

"I held up my end." Luna said. "I want mama's necklace."

Youko stuck a hand in his pocket and tossed it to Luna without a care. But the moment Luna had the necklace, a cage brought itself down on the two thieves.

"It's a trap!" Kuronue exclaimed.

"And that bratty little cat lead us right into it." Youko growled and glared at Luna.

Luna just looked at them with a mixture of anger, hatred, and sadness as she put her necklace on.

A figure appeared behind Luna. "It's time you two got what you deserve."

End of chapter 5


	6. Choices

**Thief of Hearts**

**Chapter 6 "Choices" **

Disclaimer: I only own Luna and Raiju.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Choices()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You two should be ashamed for putting this innocent kitten through such torment." Raiju said to the captured thieves.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Kuronue growled as he glared at Luna, who just got behind Raiju.

Luna watched Youko and Kuronue with a hand still around her necklace. While happy that the thieves were getting their just desserts, she also felt sad for what was going to happen to them.

Raiju glanced at Luna, "You should leave the room. I don't want you to watch their punishment."

Luna just nodded and gave a small "Okay." She stared at the demon thieves for a minute before leaving the room. After she shut the door, she stayed where she was. She could hear Raiju yelling at the thieves before a sharp cracking sound was heard, along with a bright light seen under the door. Pain filled yells and screams were heard soon after.

"They're getting what they deserve." She said to herself. "They killed Mama and Papa." She thought this was logical, but for some reason, it felt wrong. It felt like she was the one who did something wrong. She heard another crack, and more screams. She cringed. "They're hurting…" She thought, "They're hurting because of me…No. Not because of me, this is their punishment." She reasoned. Once more, she heard a crack and screams that were becoming agonizing to hear.

Not wanting to hear anymore screaming, Luna started running down the stairs. She kept hearing screams after the cracks of Raiju's attacks. But with each round of screaming, she could hear and feel Youko and Kuronue's pain. They were slowly being fried to death. After two more screams, Luna stopped. She than turned around and ran back up the stairs to the top room. "Stop!" She yelled as she burst into the room.

Youko and Kuronue had collapsed to the floor, electric burns all over their bodies. They looked up to see Luna fling open the door.

Luna took a look at the thieves and her eyes brimmed with tears and she turned to Raiju. "That's enough. No more, please."

Raiju looked at Luna in confusion. He lowered his right hand, which was poised for another strike. "Why? Isn't this what you wanted? To make them pay for what they did to you and your parents?"

Luna's tears started to flow freely. "Yes but…they've suffered enough. There's no need to kill them. I don't want to sink to their level."

Raiju just sighed and gave Luna a small smile. "Alright, you win. I'll let them go."

Luna gave a small, happy smile and ran over to the cage, which Raiju slowly lifted.

"Why?" Was all Youko asked.

"I really don't know." Luna replied. "It felt wrong to have you two killed."

"Stupid cat." Youko muttered. "You could have had your revenge."

"I don't need revenge anymore." Luna said.

"You're free to go." Raiju said reluctantly to the thieves.

Youko and Kuronue got to their feet and left.

Raiju turned to Luna. "Well Luna. With your parents gone, you don't have a place to go, do you?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Luna looked towards the way Youko and Kuronue left, than she looked at Raiju. "Thank you for the offer."

Youko and Kuronue walked silently away from the tower. They soon heard soft footprints behind them. They turned around and saw who else, but Luna.

"Why are you following us?" Kuronue asked sourly. "You have your necklace, your revenge, and you have a place to stay."

"I…I want to stay with you guys." Luna said slowly. "It's hard to explain, but, I just do."

"Mindless kitten." Kuronue muttered.

"Do as you wish." Youko sighed. "But any further injurys to you will not be our fault."

Luna nodded. "I understand." She caught up to the guys so she was by their side. And together, they started walking in silence.

Come nightfall, they had set up camp. Luna helped gather food, and for once, they all had a peaceful meal. And after eating her fill, Luna curled up beside Youko and fell asleep.

Youko looked at the sleeping Luna and slowly and softly put his hand on her head and started to stroke her hair.

'You're a strange girl.' Youko thought to himself. He looked at Kuronue who also seemed to be in his own thoughts of Luna's behavior. And after an hour, Youko and Kuronue were also asleep.

End of chapter 6


	7. Trouble Brewing

**Thief of Hearts**

**Chapter 7**

**"Trouble brewing"**

Disclaimer: As usual, I own only Luna.

I'm back! I'm so sorry about not updating in a long time! Work and school really got in the way. And it still is...Just as a note, there will be a sequel to Thief of Hearts. I have the ending to ToH planned out, and the sequel will take place in modern Yu Yu Hakusho, with Yusuke and the gang!

* * *

It was strange, Luna gets captured and tormented by two thieves, and after quite an ordeal, she decides to stay with them, of her own will. 

"Wake up kid." Youko said as he lightly shook Luna's shoulder. "It's time to get up."

"Unn…just five more minutes." Luna said sleepily as she curled up to Youko more.

Kuronue, who had been watching, started laughing. He and Youko were two of the most wanted criminals in Makai, and here they were, taking care of a little kitten.

Youko shook Luna's shoulder a bit harder. "Get up. I won't say it again."

Luna opened her eyes a bit and yawned. "Huh?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's time to get moving." Kuronue said. ""We'll grab breakfast on the way."

"Okay…" Luna said with another yawn as she got to her feet. And with that, they all started walking.

About ten minutes into the walk, Luna's stomach started growling, rather loudly. The guys gave a laugh, and Luna blushed a bit, embarrassed.

Wanting to show Youko and Kuronue that she could get her own food, Luna climbed the nearest tree to try and gather some of the fruit. Only, her plan didn't work too well, and once she had climbed a few feet, she fell to the ground with a thud. "Reow!" She cried out upon impact with the ground.

Youko and Kuronue burst out laughing.

"Need some help squirt?" Kuronue asked through his laughter.

"Ow…" Luna muttered. "No. I can do this." She got up and tried again. She got about a foot higher than before when –thud- , once more, she fell. "Reow! Dang!"

Youko and Kuronue continued to laugh.

Luna whimpered and rubbed her aching rear. She blinked as she heard a strange sound. It sounded like a twig bending and breaking ten fold. She looked up to see the tree bent towards her. Confused, she turned her head to see Youko's arm stretched out towards the tree. Obviously, he was controlling the tree.

"Well, you want the fruit or not?" Youko asked.

Luna stood up and faced the tree. She jumped, plucking fruit from the tree. When she was done, she had gathered an armful of fruit. "It's breakfast time!" She happily chimed. She found a rather large leaf and set the fruit on it while Youko set the tree back upright. Luna took a piece of fruit in each hand and offered it to Youko and Kuronue.

Youko and Kuronue took the fruit and soon, they were all eating their breakfast. And after breakfast, they once more started walking.

A few hours later, the trio came upon a small village. Luna looked at the guys and knew what they were thinking. They were thinking about another heist. She wanted to stop them, but she knew they wouldn't listen.

"Meet us at the forest's edge on the other side of the village in one hour." Kuronue told Luna, pointing across the village.

Luna looked towards where Kuronue was pointing and nodded. "Okay." She said and started making her way through the forest to reach the area Kuronue had said.

While Luna started her hike, Youko and Kuronue went into the village to start the heist.

"Ow!" Luna cried as she got hit in the back of the head by the tree branch she had just moved out of her way. "Stupid tree." She rubbed the back of her head and kept walking.

Luna found the hike to be unusually difficult and nerve racking. Probably because she was alone. No mother, no father, not even Youko or Kuronue to walk with her and make her feel safe. It was all too quiet. But still, she continued to walk. She had to make it to the other side of the village in less than an hour.

Not to long later, something caught Luna's eye. It was a strangely colored flower. It was elegant looking, blue with crimson tips. She walked over to the strange flower and bent down to get a closer look. She admired it's beauty for a moment before leaning closer and taking a whiff. The pollen tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze. And in a chain reaction, her sneezing sent the sensitive flower petals into the air. After a minute of seemingly endless sneezing, Luna finally stopped and rubbed her nose with a sniffle and continued walking once more.

Once the hour was up, Youko and Kuronue had stealthly made their way to the meeting spot, only to find Luna absent.

"I wonder where she is.." Kuronue said casually. "It couldn't of been that difficult for her to get here in an hour."

"Perhaps we over estimated her." Youko said. "Let's go look for her."

Kuronue gave a nodd and they both headed in the direction Luna was supposed to come from.

About five minutes into the run, they finally found Luna. However, she was laying on the ground, unconscious. They both stopped and went over to her.

"Nice place for a nap." Kuronue said sarcastically as he went to pick Luna up.

"Wait." Youko suddenly said. "I can smell poison on her."

Kuronue looked at Luna and turned her onto her back. He put a hand on her forhead. A second or two later, he looked at Youko. "A fever…"

End of chapter 7


	8. Blood of a Raven

**Thief of Hearts**

**Chapter 8**

"**The Blood of a Raven"**

Disclaimer: As always, I only own Luna.

I am SOOO sorry about the lack of updates. A few problems have been getting in the way; namely school, work, writer's block, and a lack of interest in writing. But I am trying to get back into the spirit of it! Though, I won't make any promises on how soon the next update will be. ' But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What are we going to do, Youko?" Kuronue asked his silver-haired friend.

"First, we have to get her away from any potentially dangerous plants." Youko replied, thinking of what poison could have gotten into the kitten's system, and the source. "I'm going to look for what ever poisoned her. You get her somewhere safe." He stood up, once more backtracking where Luna had been, to discover the cause of the new problem.

Kuronue nodded, carefully picking Luna up and moving her away from their current location.

With Youko's speed, it didn't take him long to find the spot where the poison had first infected Luna. His eyes carefully scanned the area for something out of the ordinary. But, nothing was apparently out of place. That was, until he saw a petal-less flower stem. He bent down and examined the stem. The faint, but distinguishable designs instantly gave away the answers he was looking for. The light, and bright shades of red, blended in with the natural green of the stem meant only one thing; a rare, extremely dangerous flower. He plucked the stem from the ground. "This is not good..." He muttered. "There isn't much time..."

Kurounue found a clearing and sat Luna down at the base of a tree. "What did you get yourself into this time, squirt?" He sighed. He looked in the direction he had come from, keeping an eye out for Youko, hoping for good news. It took no more then five minutes after getting to the clearing before Kuronue saw any sign of Youko.

Youko made his way through the bushes and looked at his companions. "Her condition was caused by a flower called Raven's Blood." He held up the flower stem.

"Raven's Blood?" Kurounue repeated. "Isn't that a rare poisonous flower?"

"Yes, with a cure that's just as rare." Youko replied. "If left untreated, she'll be dead in fourty-eight hours." His voice lowered at the last comment.

"Is there anything you can do Youko?"

"All I can do is slow the poison down. The only thing that can completely cure her, is another flower, known as Angel's Honey. There are only two of these plants in existence."

"And where would we find the Angel's Honey?"

"Of I remember correctly, it's about a five day walk from here, to the north."

"How long can you delay the final stage of the poison?"

"A half day at most. Raven's Blood is highly resistant to any form of demon healing. But luckily, we don't have to worry about it spreading through her veins any faster by running."

"Then we make the trip in two days." Kuronue said as he carefully picked the kitten up.

"Preferably less." Youko replied as they sprinted off as fast as they could to the north, in search of Angel's Honey.

Youko and Kuronue stopped once they had gone as far as possible for the day.

Kuronue gently set the kitten down by a river. As he set a wet piece of cloth on her forehead, he heard a soft groan. Luna had woken up. "How are you feeling, squirt?" He asked as she opened her eyes a bit.

"I don't feel too good..." She whispered.

"You should get as much sleep as possible." Youko said calmly, although he was very worried inside. "Don't use up your energy."

"Youko onii-sama, what's wrong with me?" She asked quietly.

"You just...caught a small cold. We'll have the remedy for you very soon." He responded, not wanting to scare the kitten.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to where you told me..." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep." Kuronue told her.

The little kitten gave a small nod as she closed her eyes, unaware of the true danger her life was in, nor of the quest her 'brothers' had set.

* * *

So there you are, after...quite awhile of no updates! For those of you who have been loyal (not to mention patient) readers, I have decided to add a preview of the prequel to Thief of Hearts (which is in planning)!

_Scribbling down a few notes, not that he really needed them, Kurama gave a small sigh. There were no missions for team Urameshi to investigate; no trouble at all. While it was nice to have some peace, it was also a bit...slow...to put it nicely. His thoughts kept on this track, until he was brought out of his train of thought by a scent. A demon's scent. It was so close, like it was..._

"_Class, I'd like you to meet our newest student!"_

_Looking up to the front of the board, Kurama's eyes widened. 'Impossible!'_


	9. Angels Honey

Thief of Hearts

Chapter 9

"Angels Honey"

Disclaimer: I only own Luna

A/N-

I apologize for not updating this fanfict (or any of my fanficts for that matter) in over a year, but work and school kept me busy. Now that I've been laid off of work, school and job searching is taking up a lot of time. Not to mention writers block hit me...not a good combo...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Thief of Hearts!

* * *

Youko and Kuronue wasted no time on their journey. Lunch was fruit picked right from the trees as they passed them. But what truly plagued their minds, was the question of why they were searching for a cure for a pint-sized runt of a demon, that they never wanted to take care of in the first place. They could have just let her die where she was. But why didn't they? It wasn't too late to just ditch her and continue on with their life of crime. But...for some reason, that didn't feel right.

Perhaps it was her strong persistence that they admired. They made her a decoy, in which she almost got killed, yet she still kept coming back for a silly piece of jewelry. Or maybe they were attracted to her young, naive, gentle streak. What ever it was, she had them wrapped around her finger.

About half way through the first day of the trip, Youko and Kuronue had made good time for their pace, that was, until another demon stepped onto their path. It was more than twice their size, and stronger than the average giant sized demon.

"Not now..." Youko growled in irritation.

"Kurama, take her and keep going." Kuronue said as he handed Luna over. "You know where the Angels Honey is."

"Are you sure, Kuronue?" Youko asked, taking the kitten from his friend.

"Yes, now go!" Kuronue nodded as he launched an attack at the massive demon.

"Not so fast!" The demon roared as it slammed it's massive tail down in Youko's way. "You're not getting away that easily."

Kuronue charged at the demon, intending on distracting it long enough, if not kill it, so that Youko could keep going.

Once Kuronue had the demon's full attention, Youko quickly ran off, trusting, and knowing that his partner would have the other demon dead in no time. 'I knew you were going to be nothing but trouble.' Youko sighed, making a grand jump over a rather large hole in the ground.

After a bit, Kuronue caught up, his victory shown by the fact that despite the few minor wounds, he was still very much alive. "Kurama, just what does this 'Angels Honey' look like anyways?"

"It's the purest of flowers." Youko started to explain. "The flower resembles a lily in looks. Its petals are pure white, and its nectar and stem are the color of the grandest gold. Its a well protected flower. Getting to it is the easy part. Attaining it is more difficult."

"How can it be difficult? It's a flower." Kuronue asked.

"Its not just a flower." Youko explained. "Its the ultimate cure for any illness."

"Like the Ravens Blood poison?"

"Especially the Ravens Blood...a flower that pure, valuable and rare is sought by all. But few have ever gotten their hands on even a fraction of it's healing nectar."

"So, how are we going to get it than? I doubt saying 'please' will do if getting it is as difficult as you say."

"I don't know..." Youko sighed. "We'll just have to find out our options when we get there."

Many Miles away, a figure watched the two thieves as they sped their way through the thick forest. "So..." A voice said. "They know about the flower...but can they get it? Many challenges will present themselves. But the final test may prove near impossible for those two."

By the end of the first day, Youko and Kuronue had stopped by a lake to rest. Dispite the previous hindrance, they still made good distance.

Youko had set the young kitten by the fire, and walked to the lake, dipping a piece of cloth into the water, and than wrung it out, and folded it before walking back to the fire, and placing the folded cloth over the kitten's forehead.

Neither of the demon thieves would admit it, but running the whole day had worn them out. But they were still only about halfway to their destination. They still had to make a three day walk with their remaining twenty four hours. And who knew what other obstacles would stand in their way. They were starting to get a little worried, now that it was known that time was not their only enemy.


	10. Final

FINAL NOTE FOR THIEF OF HEARTS!

I have some good news and bad news…

Bad news:

This Thief of Hearts fict will not be continued. *dodges rotten tomatoes* Woah! Woah! I said THIS Thief of Hearts will not be continued.

After years of neglect (as well as writer's block), I'm finally back into the Yu Yu Hakusho mood. …? Why am I not writing more to this then? Well, as the years passed, my writing abilities have somewhat improved. I've also read over this fict and found I'm not as happy with how it was written. Some parts needed more detail, other parts didn't make so much sense. I've also gone through your reviews again and have realized more details that were perhaps a bit confusing or misleading.

Good news:

I still like this fict, and want it to continue. But I want it to be better, so I've re-written this fict! I've at least caught up to the old one (Minus the latest Raven's Blood story), and will continue from there. Hopefully those of you who have been following me loyally these past few years will be pleased by the re-write, if you check it out.

The new Thief of Hearts Remake is published as a new story –

.net/s/6167787/1/Thief_of_HeartsRemake


End file.
